1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having an external connector fixed at an internal circuit board, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a connector suitable to an ultra-thin product for providing an electrical connection for data communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, electric apparatuses include a circuit board (PCB) in its main body to perform various functions and a connector fixed by soldering at the circuit board to connect a cable such as a LAN or a MODEM.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,317 and 5,613,873 disclose a technique related to such a connector, and FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a partial section of a connector presented in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317.
With reference to FIG. 1, a connector 1 includes a housing 3 in a rectangular shape contouring the outer case and a plug inserting portion 5 to which a plug (not shown) of a cable is inserted for a connection.
A plurality of conductors 7 are formed at a portion at an inner side of the plug inserting portion 5 for electrical connection with the plug. The connectors 7 penetrate the housing 3 from one inner side of the plug inserting portion 5, so that connection leads 7a are protrusively formed at one face (upper side in FIG. 1).
The connection leads 7a protrusively formed at one face of the housing 3 are inserted into holes formed at the circuit board (PCB) to be protruded to the other side of the circuit board. The protruded connection leads 7a and a circuit pattern formed on the circuit board (PCB) are soldered to connect the circuit board (PCB) and the connector 1.
The connector 1 further includes an LED 9 for displaying a transmission state of a signal transmitted according to a connection between the connector 1 and the plug. The LED 9 is installed exposed in parallel at one side, that is, at the side where the plug inserting portion 5 is formed. The terminals 9a of the LED 9 are protrusively formed at the same face where the conductors 7 are protruded, so as to be inserted into the holes of the circuit board (PCB) and fixedly connected by soldering, like the connection leads 7a. 
However, the conventional connector constructed as described has the following problems.
Because it is used to connect the circuit board and an external product, the connector maintains an interface as the terminals protruded at one face of the housing are directly soldered or mounted on an upper surface of the circuit board.
However, in the above structure, referring to the height of the product, the connector is positioned on the upper surface of the circuit board, requiring an installation space in consideration of the thickness and the height of the circuit board (PCB) itself.
In addition, an installation space is required according to the height of various components attached on the under surface of the circuit board, and further, a space is also required to prevent an electric short between elements.
Due to these factors, the conventional connector has many problems.
As a first example, the conventional connector is not readily adaptable to an ultra-thin product such as a super-thin lap-top computer which is restricted in its height.
Secondly, since the exposing hole is formed only at one side of the main body to expose the plug inserting portion of the connector outwardly, it is difficult to reduce the entire thickness of the main body.
Thirdly, as the connector is fixed at the circuit board (PCB) by the connection leads 7a and 9a, the fixed state of the connector is not reliable, so that when the connection operation of the plug is repeatedly performed, the soldering between connection leads and the circuit pattern of the circuit board (PCB) is damaged, thereby causing an opening phenomenon. In the case of a few number of the connection leads, the housing is enlarged to obtain a contact area with respect to the circuit board, which, however, results in the enlargement of the connector contrary to the goal of obtaining a compact size product.
Fourthly, the connecting wires are used to connect the connection leads and the circuit board. In such a case, the connection leads can be processed by clamping, but the connection leads of the two LEDs should be directly soldered with the wire. In addition, in a specific case wherein more than two wires must be simultaneously clamped or soldered with one connection lead, many defects result. Defective wire is not reused, thereby causing an increase in unit costs.
Fifthly, in case of using the dip-soldering type connector, an interface cable to be connected to a LAN card (3 Combo, Intel Combo, X-Combo) and a connector are additionally required, causing an increase in the number of components.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus having a connector fixing structure for an ultra-thin product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector allowing a small space for connection with a circuit board and having less interference with other components.
To achieve at least the above objects in whole or in part, there is provided a portable electronic apparatus, including a box-type case having an opening at its rear face and upper face; a circuit board having a receiving portion and an engaging hole formed adjacent to the receiving portion, the circuit board being installed inside the case; a keyboard unit positioned at an upper surface of the case; and a connector having a front face with a plug inserting portion, a side face having a fixing piece and a lower face, wherein the lower face of the connector penetrates the receiving portion and is fixed at the circuit board, and the plug inserting portion of the connector faces the opening.
To achieve at least these advantages in whole or in part, there is further provided a portable electronic apparatus including a box-type lower case having a rear face with a first opening, the box-type lower case being combined with an upper case; a box-type upper case having a rear face with a third opening and an upper face; a circuit board having a receiving portion and engaging holes formed adjacent to the receiving portion, the circuit board being installed in the lower case; a keyboard unit positioned at an upper face of the upper case; a screen display unit rotatably supported by the upper case; and a connector having a front face with a plug inserting portion, a side face having a fixing piece and a lower face, wherein the bottom of the connector penetrates the receiving portion, to be fixed at the circuit board, and the plug inserting portion of the connector faces the first opening and the third opening.
To achieve at least these advantages in whole or in part, there is further provided a portable electronic apparatus including a box-type lower case having a rear face with first and second openings, the box-type lower case being combined with the upper case; a box-type upper case having rear face and upper face with third and fourth openings; a circuit board having a receiving portion and engaging holes formed adjacent to the receiving portion, the circuit board being installed in the lower case; a keyboard unit positioned at an upper face of the upper face; a screen display unit rotatably supported by the upper case; and a connector having a front face with first and second plug inserting portions, a side face having a fixing piece and a lower face, wherein the bottom of the connector penetrates the receiving portion, to be fixed at the circuit board, and the first plug inserting portion and the second plug inserting portion face the first openings.
To achieve at least these advantages in whole or in part, the connector of the present invention includes a housing having a plug inserting portion opened at a front face, a mounting groove formed from the front face to a rear face at an upper face, a cut-out portion connected to the mounting groove across the mounting groove at an upper portion of the rear end and a fixing piece integrally formed with the housing for engagement with the circuit board at the right and the left side of the housing; and a connector extendedly formed from the plug inserting portion to the cut-out portion, and electrically connected with a plug inserted into the plug inserting portion, one end thereof being protruded to the cut-out portion.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.